You Saved Me
by PeterPanNeverFails1618
Summary: ONE-SHOT Villians don't get happy endings? Well then why did Hannah Hood get one? And why did Peter Pan get one? Some villians deserve happy endings. These villians found love, hope, and strength. "I'm sure Robin will be happy to see me killed." I growl. /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ "You're coming with me, Hannah. You're clearly lost. You'll be the first lost girl!" He shouts.


**I know I have a story going right now but I want to make a one-shot. I hope to god this has better grammar. I know my other story sucks. So here it is.**

**Hannah's P.O.V.**

_That day was amazing_, I think to myself and back to that day.

**March 8th, The Hasdian Village, Enchanted Forest**

"Get her!" The guards shout through out the village. _Keep going, _I scold myself. I jump over a stack of hay and a horse kicks his hind legs up. _Startle the horse Hannah...you just have to startle a horse,_ I think sarcastically to myself. I look behind me to make sure the guards are far enough to where I can start jogging. Nope. That moment I take a look, I trip and stumble off my feet. A guard jumps on top of me, knocking the wind out of my burning lungs. "We have you now Hannah Hood. The Queen is looking forward to your execution." The guard on top of me says. I get out from under him and punch one of the other guards in the head, successfully knocking him out. The Black Knights surround me and I pull my combat knife out.

I luanch it at a guard to the side of me. The knife hits his neck, making blood pour out like a waterfall. _Why do I do this? It's disgusting. _I question myself. Before I can turn around, a knife is against my throat, forcing me to drop my weapon. I struggle to get free, but the knife presses harder against my neck. "John, reveal her true identity!" The guard holding me captive demands. John nods and walks up to me. He removes my hood and mask that only reveals my eyes. My medium length, black curls fall down my back. They all gasp. My red lips turn to a snarl. "I'm seventeen, you have a problem with that?" I hiss. "N-no. You're just so young. We didn't think a young being, like you could be capable for the terrifying things you h-have done." A guard stutters. "You're just so young." I mock him. "I learned to do things on my own. Like... take out an entire kingdom. Rob people. Survive. That's what happens when your brother leaves you for dead." I hiss again.

Their faces turn to shock. My bright blue eyes glare at them. "Put her in the cage." The guard still holding me captive demands. All of them just nod. Sighing, I'm pulled to a metal cage. The three horses that are pulling the cage stop and start grazing on grass. The guards take all my weapons, put them in a bag and shove me in the metal cage. Locking the door, they all walk to where they left the horses, except four of them stay behind. "Why aren't you guys leaving?" I ask. "Two guards up front. Two in the back watching, _you_." One of the gurads says but hisses _you_. I just sigh. Why did I get caught? _'Cause you're stupid,_ I answer my own question.

The guards load up the wagon/cage and the wheels start squeaking as we move down the dirt road.

We arrive soon at The Queen's Dungeon. The guards tie my hands together, along with my feet. One guard gags me with a piece of cloth?_ They treat their prisoners so kindly,_ I think sarcastically to myself. They pull me out of the cage and lead me down a gloomy cave hallway. The guards shove me in yet another cage, shutting the door behind me. I fall on my knees, head drooping down. I look up for a quick second to see The Queen in my cage waiting for my arrival. She turns around with smirk on her face. "You're being executed in three hours. Everyone will be there to see it. I will make sure your dear brother, Robin Hood, is there too." She says clasping her hands together. My eyes darken and my face pales. "Hmph Robipmh Wimm-" I'm cut off by the gag being magically removed from my mouth.

"Thank you." I hiss. "As I was trying to say, I'm sure Robin will be happy to see me killed. Considering he left me for dead." I growl. She glares at me and kneels down to my level. "Robin won't be watching you be killed. Oh no no no, he is going to kill you." She growls back, smirking. I gasp in shock. Would he really do that? Yes, he probably would. She vanishes with a blackish purple smoke. I look at the five guards standing outside of my cage, while the rest leave.

Milli-seconds.

Seconds.

Minutes.

Hours pass.

"Hannah Hood, your brother is waiting to execute you." A guard hisses, walking into my cage to get me for my death. He unties my feet and yanks me up from my sitting position on the dungeon wall. I knee him in the crotch, in response to his negative information. "He will never EVER be my brother." I growl. The guard lays on the floor, groaning in pain. The other four guards pull me out of the cage door. They lead me to the torturing stage. There are thousands of people cheering for my death. _Oh wow, thanks everyone. This is why I hate you, kill you, and rob you._ I think to myself. A painful memory comes flooding back to me.

_**Flashback**_

_"Mama! Papa! What's going on?"I shout in fear. The Queen was going door to door, tearing the villagers hearts out and squeezing them like a grape. I look out the window and she is headed towards a house that's two houses down from us. I hear my 6 year old friend screaming in fear and pain. "You and Robin need to leave!" Mama shouts. "No! Mama I can't leave you. I love you!" I say in tears. "We love you guys so much. But you need to leave, for your safety. Robin take her to the woods and run. Don't come back!" Papa says, while also demanding my brother, Robin. "She will be here in about three minutes. Grab some clothes and food. Go now!" Papa shouts. I hug my parents, sobbing and crawl out the back window, with Robin. As we just get into the woods, I turn and see through the back window my parents being murdered._

_ "Hannah! Come on!" My 8 year old brother shouts at me. The backpack of food, hitting his back starts to fall. I hear some guards start to run after us. I try to run faster but I trip over a root and I grab my brothers backpack, hoping to stay up. The food and supplies spill out and I fall to the ground. The guards near towards me. My brother stops and runs toward to the food putting everything in the backpack. The guards grab my arms and Robin keeps running away from me. "Robin! Robin Help! Robin! Robin." My crys out turning into a whisper. The guards look at me with a sad look. "We'll say we lost you. Go, little girl." The two guards let me go. "Thank you." I whisper. I looked at the only two things I had with me. My baby blanket and huge can of soup. I realized my brother, Robin Hood, left me for dead._

_**Flashback Over**_

The cheers get louder as my head is placed on the wood. I look up to see Robin Hood look at me with regret, sadness, and pain in his eyes. I look back at him with rage. "You left me for dead." I hiss. His look softens even more. My blue eyes just glare at him in response. He pulls the rope and the blade comes speeding down. I close my eyes but nothing ever touches me. "You can't die. That's not fair, now is it laddie?" I open my eyes to see a stunning teenager kneeled in front of me, one of his eyebrows arched up. I look around and see everyone frozen in place. "Who are you?" I ask. "Oh I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Peter. Peter Pan." He replies. "Peter Pan? Like Neverland Peter Pan?" I question. He nods in response.

He smiles and moves the blade up, helping me up and untieing the ropes.

"Thanks for saving me. I should probably go." I state. I pull my hood up and run off the stage. "You're coming with me, Hannah. You're clearly lost. You'll be the first lost girl!" He shouts to me. That makes me whip my head around in confusion. "You want me..to come with...you?" I ask him slowly. He appears in front of me, I'm guessing by magic considering he froze all of those people in their places. He gets rather close and I back up against the wall of a farm stand. He traps me in his arms and looks at me. I just stare at him in shock, wondering why he's trapping me. He leans in and whispers in my ear, "Second star to the right, and straight on 'til morning."

**Present Day, Neverland**

That memory always makes me smile. Except for my parents dying. "How's my ruthless killer doing?" Arms wrap around my waist and I turn around to see Peter smirking. I peck him on the lips smiling. "I'm fine." I reply. He nods and starts to walk away. I grab his wrist and pull him back.

"Peter Pan, I was just thinking about the day you saved me. I've never said this for the 28 years I've been in Neverland, but you gave me hope. You gave me love and made me stronger. If we are ever ripped apart, I will find you. I will always find you because I love you. Neverland is my home. The Lost Boys are my family. You are my love. You gave this villian a happy ending, and I am thankful for that." I state to him. He pulls me close to him, and pins me against a tree. "Couldn't of said it better myself." He replies, smirking. His lips crash on mine and he roughly kisses me. Our lips move in sync. I moan into the kiss and he smiles. We pull apart panting. We lean our foreheads together, smiling.

"I love you." I say. "I love you too." Pan replies. "Awwwwww." We hear The Lost Boys coo. We laugh and head towards camp.

_Hannah Hood will always love Peter Pan_

**A/N: Was that better? Sorry is you thought it was to mushy or whatever. But I hope this was a lot better. R/R? Or do whatever you please! (: **


End file.
